


Kidnapped (WT'18 No.7)

by TheHirsch



Series: Superhero AU [5]
Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Female Protagonist, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Serious Injuries, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Kidnapped (WT'18 No.7)

Ava grinned when she saw the two men leaving, her most recent acquisitions. The had turned them yesterday out of pure boredom now they were on the mission to take two cops, one by one. She would love to set a trap for both the police and Doctor Hope. She posted another post on her blog with hidden messages to where and what was about to go down, just to make sure that Hope will be there. This would be so much fun.  
***  
At the next morning, Kennex got a call. Police officers had been kidnapped, the kidnapper had requested nothing yet.  
Vashchenko got the same message and woken Jurow.  
There were giving the information what exact building the policemen were held.  
Doctor Hope had been there a bit faster than the police, Vashchenko was using the drone to see what was actually going on while the police already started to sweep the building.  
It were Ava's henchmen who were with the kidnapped and they seemed to have explosives up there.  
Hope was talking to Vashchenko, trying to figure out how to get this situation solved when she heard Kennex’ voice in the hallway. She silently cursed, if they had really explosives up there she couldn't risk him. So when he walked past the door of the room she was hiding in, she grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him inside. He landed on top of her. He quickly reacted and pointed his gun towards her head.  
He kept aiming towards when he got up trying to leave again: “I don't have time for this shit. “  
Hope was a little overwhelmed by the situation, since she actually wanted to tell him what she knew and that it was dangerous to go back there.  
"Please listen," Hope said.  
He still wanted to get out of here to see what was going on, when she decided to tell him.  
"First of all I'm sorry, I lied to you," she attempted to take off her helmet, he didn't really like that and was alerted, his gun clicked as he removed the safety.  
"I hate lying, and especially lying to you," she finally had managed to pull off her helmet. She said nothing more and expected him to arrest her. She was still standing between Kennex and the door, holding her helmet with both hands.  
He was frozen and just stared at her. No this was not true, it couldn't be. After what happened between him and Anna. It seemed like he was attracting girlfriends who were criminals. He was so disappointed and sad.  
Suddenly Jurow saw his face go a few shades paler, her gut told her that this was not happening without a reason and she went into crisis mode. In that moment she noticed the mist that was moving into the room, coming from the hallway. It was already covering her feet, she started running forward, putting her helmet back on and closing it, right fast enough to be done when she reached Kennex, giving not a single shit about the loaded gun in his hands, she grabbed him and turned around in the movement, so her back was facing the gigantic panorama window behind her.  
With the help of her thrusters she janked herself though the screen and a blink of an eye later she was flying in the air, holding her love close to her. Her heart was racing like horses on the home straight. She prayed that he kept still. ”Hold on!” she was breathing hard, her voice was rough.  
She saw how the fog was coming out of the hole she had left in the window.  
That was fucking close, she thought. “I'm going to try to land us, where we are alone and it is safe,” she told him. It felt different to be carrying someone during flight but she managed to land him safely in a small park a few blocks from the scene.  
She let him down and then went to her knees, took off her helmet. “Fuck. This was close,” she checked him over. “Are you alright?”  
He nodded. He still didn't know what to say.  
She hugged him, even though he was not really hugging back.  
“I'm sorry that I lied to you. But the way you talked about Hope, I was afraid you would arrest me. And you can still do that. But for now I really need to help the people who are in there.”  
She kissed his cheek, put on her helmet and launched again.  
She tried not to think too much about the consequences of what just happened.  
She entered the building through the broken window again, just like she never left. She checked again if her helmet sealed at all places. She ran down the hall the direction Kennex had been headed.  
She soon saw the first cops passed out on the floor. Getting Kennex out had taken valuable time, but it was still the most important thing to do.  
She would have had to carry all of them out one by one, what would take too much time. A few were already dead, drowned by the fluid in their lungs. Ava really seemed to have no moral whatsoever, Jurow thought when she saw Ava’s goons with the canisters, that had released the gas, were dying as well. Apparently Ava saw them as tools. And what Vashchenko had seen as explosives we're the canisters the agent was stored it.  
Jurow decided to break all the windows on the floor, at least to ventilate and get the agent blown out, before she started to carry them out, leaving the ones behind who already died. She knew it was useless to try to revive them.  
She was close to her limits when she placed the last officer in the safe zone. But she went in and checked every corner again making sure she hadn’t missed someone. Her wrist pad beeped and she remembered Vashchenko’s warning to don't overdo it with the support systems. She hurried up and finished the tour. She took the two dead cops with her, and was as gentle with them as possible. Once she had done the she left the scene as fast as she could.  
She hoped John wasn't up for something reckless and dangerous.  
When Jurow returned home Vashchenko was a little unsettled.  
“I'm glad they didn't arrest you,” Vashchenko set the kettle onto the stove.  
Jurow sat down, she had showered and washed her hair. She was totally exhausted, her head and her body hurt.  
“You don't look good. Are you sure that you are alright?” Vashchenko looked at her with her head tilted a bit.  
Jurow rubbed her forehead. “To be honest I'm not sure. I should do a quick blood test, maybe I was exposed to it… “ The doctor rose from the chair slowly, going to the office where she kept the equipment and medications she didn't need often. When she opened the box she looked down on her hands. They were shaking.  
She massaged the bridge of her nose while staring at the content of the box. She would never be able to hit a vein, being shaky like that. She called for Vashchenko.  
With a little help from her she did the test and injected a few meds that should at least dampen the symptoms.  
She tried to contact John, telling him that he had to get checked over as soon possible.  
She was really concerned that he might have been exposed too. They both wouldn't die from this dosage but Jurow could tell that it was enough to feel sick.  
After drinking a big glass of water, Jurow settled down on the couch, equipped with a blanket and headphones she planned to get some rest.


End file.
